clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
SC2 Team Leaves: Q
Pingy: Hello Kermit, I was wondering if you had time to answer a few questions about the Incident with Team Overmind leaving. Kermit: Of course Pingy: Who or what was the core of the problem that started this incident? Kermit: The core of the problem was their team leader NoLuck. Although he did a good job of leading the team itself, he sometimes started ranting/flaming other members (of all ranks) when he felt some wrong decisions were made. Also, he and his team often used nazi language when talking to each other. We already had multiple complaints of his behavior. Pingy: Which members have been witness to his nazi comments? Do you have any records of these comments that you can release? Also, If these comments were unacceptable why wasn't he removed earlier? Kermit: I myself witnessed those, and also Drones visiting the team told us about that. I think Apoth also got at least a glimpse of it, and it was also never disputed by the team itself. What made the whole issue a bit "greyish" is that they were doing it as a "joke" ... but it got to an intensity and frequency, which made it no longer acceptable - even as a joke. Pingy: Why did you wait so long before you kicked NoLuck? Isn't flaming other members reason to be removed? Kermit: Yes it is. His behavior was not acceptable but, as he had some points about why the decisions that were made were wrong, Apoth and I had a difficult time removing him sooner. Also, he was very reasonable when I talked to him and I think that was also true when he talked to Apoth. Pingy: So what finally tipped the scales? Kermit: As he continued getting himself into trouble, and there were also some signs that the team was already preparing to leave anyway, I had a very serious talk with him and it turned out that he and his team did not really think of the other members of the division as "clan mates". For instance, they felt that sharing build orders with other teams would be "stupid", because they would give away "their" strategies. He also said that the only advantage they had from being in eXe is the constant flow of new members. It turned out that they had already setup another website/forum for their team to use. Having something like this is completely besides the point of being together in a clan ... we want to share our knowledge and help each other out, share stories and a good laugh, but all this means that we have to use the same medium (forum) for our communication. Pingy: When did you find out about the other website, and why not ban immediately? Kermit: This evolved ... it was only a place to put some files first. They put files which described the improvement/stuff to work on for their members. I was not a big fan of putting it somewhere else... but I did not think it was such a big problem either. But it evolved... they were adding a "reward" system for people doing coaching and finally even a forum, and NoLuck was already referring to it as a "replacement" for the official clan forum. At that point I had to stop this. Pingy: Was he kicked then or did they actually decide to leave? Kermit: There was some back and forth about that, because he did not want to leave at first. In this talk, him and I agreed that eXe was no longer a place for them and that it was best for them to leave. Pingy: I noticed that their post practice report detailing their departure disappeared from their thread. Any comments? Kermit: That was not a PPR, but an information post to their members about the team leaving. As this post contained "cleaning dirty laundry" and also a request for other members to join them, I deleted it. I had given them 24h to talk to their members, but I also told them that I don't want to see any "recruitment" and any "ranting"/"reasoning" in public. The post they made did both. I would have had to start giving our side of the story and it would have evolved in a public shit storm... which is not what I wanted. Therefore I choose to simply delete it. I also messaged them about it and we started to put together a version which both parties are fine with. The second version is close to being right - although it is not yet. And btw. the "information post" in a form that would have been fine with me... : After Tuesday 24th July, Team Overmind will cease to exist in its current form. Unfortunately, the CoC disagree with the way Overmind operates within eXe. For awhile, we were under the impression that what we were doing and the way we were running our team was acceptable, but tonight it turned out that this is not the case. : As you are all already aware, this is a very close-knit team that you have all come to know and love. For this reason, half of our team has already made the decision to leave eXe. : This is unfortunate. Don't forget however, none of you are being outcast and you are able to stay within eXe, rather than following us if this is what you choose to do. We will respect your individual decisions. : Please attend practice as normal. And let Blackrock, NoLuck or myself know if you would like to join us in our new home. Pingy: Does this team leaving have anything to do with other teams that have left in the past? Kermit: Not really. All of the teams that left had different reasons for doing so. Pingy: Are there going to be any policy changes to prevent this sort of thing in the future? Kermit: We are not really changing policies, but we will be enforcing them more strictly. A "BIG" problem with Overmind was their team leader NoLuck, because of the way he sometimes acted towards other members. He could be really aggressive and flamed people for decisions he thought were wrong. Stuff like that will be no longer tolerated for such a long time. I (and other division staff) have reached a point where I think dealing with such people is simply not worth the effort. I want eXe (and in particular the SC Division) to be a place where people come together to have fun and improve in the game. People who are flaming/attacking other people are doing it wrong... and I am not willing to devote my time or effort to those people anymore. This does not mean we are not willing to hear and accept criticism or make changes, but people will have to be civil about it. We will also make changes to the division to encourage more "friendly" inter-team relations. At the moment we are doing great in bonding teammates to one another, but we fail in establishing inter-team bonds. This leads to the teams being very close and perceiving the other teams more as enemies (in the team league) than as clan mates. This has lead to some really shameful behavior of some people within the Team League where they tried to "cheat" or bend the rules to get advantages over the other teams. I really wish people would recognize that the Team League is more about "having fun" with other teams than about "WE HAVE TO WIN THIS". Pingy: Any other comments you would like to share in closing? Kermit: I would love to remind everybody that our clan is about: - finding friends - having fun - playing the game we love - improve our game It is not about: - shout/flame at people for making mistakes - providing "enemies" to hate on I wish everybody could lean back a bit, be more relaxed ... and enjoy! (The views expressed in this article are those of the interviewee and do not necessarily represent the views of, and should not be attributed to, the eXe News Team) Back to: 1st Edition Clan News: Aug 5, 2012 Category:News Category:1st Edition